shadow quest
by shadow the writer
Summary: this is a syory about Shadow n Rogue finding love in the most Strangest places


**shaodws quest**

It was in the forest at night the sky was dark and poring down with rain. The trees had faces that shine up when lighting shot out from the sky. The thunder was loud and aggressive and the lighting was dangerously come out of know where. Black clouds covered the sky and there were no stars that shined in the sky or moon that lighted the night. All was black with only the light of the lighting shining thorough the dark night. There were no voices in the air not even an animal walking through the woods just complete silent with only the thunder making a noise. Shadow was in the forest lost and confused he felt like he was the only one left in the world and everyone else as just disappear. It felt like a room with sound proof doors with no windows and no lights. Shadow didn't know what to do he could hardly see through the darkness of the night he was just following the lighting that shined at him like a light. The trees bark look like hands trying to grab him. He was scared and didn't know which way to go just to find someone he couldn't even remember what happed he can just remember voices. "Get out of here" "my baby" "somebody help me" "mummy where are you mummy" "will somebody help us please." Shadow stared talking to him self sacredly. "What are these voices in my head what happened why can't I remember where am I am I the only one left in the world where is everybody so many question so little time." Lighting come down on him near a tree with a scared but upset face expression. Shadow thought he had to do something but he didn't know what. "I must do something what do they want from me what do you want form me!" He shouted to the skies then the rain just got harder and lighting shot at a tree making fair explode very near him. Shadow just ran and ran not knowing where he was going or what he was looking for but just kept on running through the fire hoping to find what he was looking for.

It was soon morning the horrific storm had stop and the fiery flames. Shadow was just lining on a tree fast asleep. The sun shine thought the sky bighting up everything with live and happiness. Shadow woke up thinking everything was just a dream but soon realized it was all to true. He could see the forest had been completely destroyed because of the storm last night. The trees were fallen down and there was ashes scatted everywhere. Shadow got up and stared walking thought the brunt down forest and talking. "The storms as destroyed this beautiful forest and I still can't remember what happened. All theses terrifying images in my head I can't get rid of why won't they go away are they trying to tell me something." Shadow was just walking through the forest very confused and all of a sudden he could hear something moving in the bushes. Shadow shouted out loud "what who's there are you an animal show your self!" Nothing happed but then he could hear a noise in the top of the trees. He shouted again sacredly "what who's there show your self I tell you or else!" Nothing happened and Shadow crammed down. "It must have just been an animal" he said quietly to him self. Then as he was just about to walk on she fell out of the tree falling on Shadows head. He pushed her of then found out it was Rouge and shouting at her in shock. "What Rouge what are you doing here and why were you hiding from me!"

"Sorry Shadow I was scared I thought you were something else after what's happened I didn't think there was anyone left but me."

"Yes me too what happed I can't remember anything."

"Can't you well to tell the truth I can't remember anything ever all I can remember was this black cloud going over the whole world? Then I woke up in the forest I just guessed everyone had gone or something because of that black cloud."

"Black cloud it doesn't ring a bell all I can remember was the last fight I had then waking up in the forest just like you, but I do have theses voices and images in my head that just won't go away."

"Really well I think we should stick together."

"Why I don't need you anyway."

"What but Shadow I don't like being alone it's very dangerous I think it be best if we stick together."

"Fine if you must but don't slow me down."

"Slow you down I don't think so why don't I fly you out of here."

"You fly me out of here to where exactly."

"Anywhere that's out of here did you see that storm last night?"

"How could I of mist it."

"True I forgot you were in the forest last night sorry well are just fly you to the city."

"Fine at lest you're useful for something."

"Hey Shadow just because were the only two left on this world doesn't give you an excuse to be nasty to me or I will be nasty to you too!"

"Sorry don't need to get stressed with me."

"Do you want me to fly you there or not?"

"I'll walk look there no time for this just fly me there."

"Fine then just because you're cute."

Shadow blushed and Rouge grabbed him by his chest rapping her arms around him and flew him up really high. They could see the city from there it was completed destroyed as well. The houses and buildings were crushed and the roads were all fallen to pieces. There was still no site of anyone to just an empty city. Shadow said Shockley in the air. "What as happed look at this places it's completely destroyed."

"I don't think I've seen anything like this before."

She flew him to the city and they landed on the road everywhere was just empty with no life and the whole places was completely wrecked like there had been an earthquake. Shadow and Rouge was just looking at it all in shock they looked at each other wondering if this was all just a nightmare. They know it wasn't though and they know they had to stay strong. Rouge stated talking to Shadow "ok we better look for anyone see if there is any survivors."

"Yeah and if Sonic or any of them guys are around."

"Good point they just might be so are go to the left and you go to the right."

"Ok shout if you need me."

"Sure you to."

"I'm sure I won't need you."

"What every you say sweetie pie."

Shadow blushed again then ran to the right and Rouge flew of to the left. They was looking for hours for anyone but there was just no site of anyone they couldn't even find Sonic or any of his team mates nothing just an empty city. Shadow and Rouge soon met up with each other they looked at each other in disappointment. Rouge started talk to Shadow unhappily "no luck what about you."

"No not even Sonic."

"Do you really think were the only ones left in this world?"

"You hear that."

"I hear nothing."

"Exactly we are the only ones left in the world and we must do something about it."

"But what Shadow what can we do."

"Were hero's aren't we, we can do a lot."

"Were not exactly heroes are we and it be much better if we know what we were doing, but we haven't got a clue."

"I think we should keep moving on."

"Where to Shadow."

"I don't know but I know I have to keep move on you coming or not."

"I guess I have no choice."

"You can stay here if you want I don't care."

Shadow started walking of Rouge shouted to him. "Wait for me!" they were walking together through the broken down city witch had no live or voices. Just the sound of the wind blowing in there faces. The sun went down and the moon come out to the sky it was a half moon and it's beautiful shine had gone it was very dark and scary. There were no

Stars shining in the sky for hope and live just the black clouds and the dark moon. Shadow and Rouge got out of the city and they were in a filed with long and wet grass. The wind blows the grass across the filed towards them. Shadow and Rouge lay down on the grass looking at the sky, but it wasn't a beautiful night that's for sure. The night sky was full of hate and evil. They looked at each other Rouge smiled at him but Shadow just looked back up in the sky. Rouge stared to talk to him. "Shadow what's wrong something troubling you."

"Yes actually there is."

"What's that then?"

"If you really want to know it's you."

"What, what I'm I doing?"

"Just go to sleep."

"Fine then."

Shadow closed his eyes and feel asleep Rouge looked at him and got closer to him. Shadow open one of his eyes seeing Rouge looking at him Rouge quickly closed her eyes. Shadow moved away from her and went back to sleep. Rouge looked at him again and went right next to him he didn't wake up so she put her arm around him. Shadow just smiled and Rouge smiled under the night sky. The wind blew across them and one star shine under them shining brightly giving them hope and dreams they can softly sleep under with happens in. what was going to happen to these two will they ever find someone else and is there love beating in them both. Let your self descried what do you think will happen dream on it then start reading again with your idea on what will happen.

It was morning and Shadow woke up first seeing Rouge right next to him and with her arm around him. He got up and shouted at her. "What are you doing Rouge!" Rouge woke up hearing him and got up then started talking to him worriedly. "Oh sorry Shadow I got cold last night so I just wanted to kept my self worm."

"Well just stay away form me and don't you dear do it again."

"What well when I did it you smiled?"

"I was having a good dream thanks."

"Really well sorry for getting cold last night."

"It wasn't cold last night you just like me."

"So what if I do."

"That's it I've had enough of you I don't want you to go with you anymore I doing this on my own go away."

"But Shadow I don't want to be on my own."

"Go away."

Shadow run of leaving Rouge on her own Rouge just looked at Shadow as he ran of into the distance. Shadow kept running and soon found himself in another forest but because he was not looking where he was going he bummed his head on a tree making him self unconscious. He woke up in the city and there was people walking around him happily. Mummies and daddies kids and even babies all around him. He was walking around and no one was looking at him it was like they couldn't even see him he didn't understand. He tried to touch someone and he went right through them like a ghost. He was confused but then a black cloud went above the sky. It was dark and evil full of many evil colors. Shadow started talking to him self. 'What is going on the black cloud?' The black cloud open up in the middle and a bight light come out everyone was shouting and running. Shadow just look at the light and then he woke up again. He was on the floor with a fire burning brightly next to him it was night and he was still in the forest. He got up and saw on the other side of the fire was Rouge sitting down staring at the fire. He stared talking to her very confused. "Rouge what are you doing here what happened."

"Shadow your awake you should rest you've been unconscious for the whole day I think you hit your head on the tree."

Rouge got up and went to Shadow she laid him down on the floor then rubbed his head soft and slowly up and down. Shadow looked at Rouge innocently and stared talking to her. "Why are you doing this why did you help me after what I said to you."

"well I guess I forgive you ok it must have been hard for you on everything that has happened and I just mad it harder for you so I'm sorry."

"Wow I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you like that I hope you do forgive me and thanks for helping me."

"No problem any time friends look out for each other no matter how stupid they are being."

"Yeah I guess your right I been acting such a jerk when I found what I was looking for all along."

"What's that?"

"Something I thought I would never find someone else on this world and someone who actually care about me."

"Who's that me."

"Of course it's you do you see anyone else in this whole enterer world."

"Oh Shadow I would do anything for you."

"Rouge thank you for being the greatest friend in the world."

"Well I am the only one left in the world."

"Yes but even if you wasn't you would still be the best to me."

"Oh Shadow I whish we could be more then just friends."

"What do you mean be that?"

"Don't worry rest your little head ok?"

Shadow shut his eye's and Rouge fell asleep lying next to him with her arms around him. The fire was burning brightly next to them and two stars was shining brightly under them giving them dreams they can look forward to very different but at the same time similar to each over. The moon was still dark and clouds were getting bigger giving everything a dark an evil shadow. The fire is very dangerous but on the other hand it keeps us worm and alive. So fire may kill but also gives life so maybe that fire is a link to there journey something that can take life but give life at the same time. Who knows what is in store for our two heroes now.

It was morning the sun was shining brightly down on them again making all toughs evil shadows to light and good. Rouge woke up and just look at Shadow as he was softly sleeping and then we woke up seeing Rouge right next to him but he just smiled back at her. They both got up and Rouge flew up in a tree Shadow was confused and shouted to her. "What are you doing Rouge." Rouge went back down with two pieces of fruit in her hand she went next to Shadow and gave one to him. Then she started talking to him. "There you go you need to have something to eat don't you its breakfast ok so eat up." Rouge stared to eat her piece of fruit, but Shadow was just steering at it looking very clueless. Rouge looked at him angrily and said "what's wrong with it have you never eating a fruit before you put it in your moth and chew it up."

"What no it's not the fruit look on the floor it looks like horse tracks."

"Horse tracks well so what it's properly from before that black cloud come."

"Black cloud no it looks fresh come and have a look."

Rouge went over to Shadow and looked on the floor she knelt down and got back up then she stated talked to him. 'Your right it dose look fresh maybe we should follow the tracks.'

'Well come on then.'

Shadow and Rouge went to follow the tracks. Shadow throw his piece of fruit on the ground leaving it in the muddy grass to rot, but was it the only thing that had no life or meaning any more. Shadow and Rouge was just running through the lifeless forest. There were no sounds of birds singing in the tress, all the flowers had die and the trees had no faces anymore just plan old tress with no meaning anymore because no one could use them. Everywhere felt so empty with only the wind that had life, but there was still hope as Shadow and Rouge was the only living thing left or was they? Shadow and Rouge stop where the tracks stop but there was nothing there then all of a sudden they could hear the voices of a horse. Shadow and Rouge looked at each over in happens. Then Shadow said "Rouge it's the horse I know we wasn't the only once left."

"Yes this is great even if it is a horse."

They followed the voices of the horse and ended up in this beautiful filed. The grass was short and well cut. There was a beautiful waterfall that flow down the rocky mounting the water was clear and a beautiful blue colure. It leads to a long windy river that looks like a slivery snack. The waterfall hitting the water was making a splashy but peaceful sound across the field. There was a beautiful horse there standing near the water it was snowy white and had water blue colored eyes. The horse looked at Shadow and Rouge with her big blue eyes full of thing they well nerve know. The horse stated walking towards them Shadow and Rouge was in shock seeing this lovely creature. Rouge walk up to the horse as the horse was walking towards them Shadow just stayed still in shock. The horse and Rouge stop next to each over. The horse put down her head and Rouge slowly put her hand on her face. She slowly but gently rubbed her hand on the horses head. It felt like she was stroking life and hope something they thought they would never find. The horse just looked at them with no far and like she was accepting them. The horse raised it head and reared up and Na as loud as it could. Shadow walk to Rouge then said to her sacredly. "What is going on how can there be a horse but nothing else?"

"I don't know but this horse is not scared of us I think it was waiting for us."

"It's a horse you know animals are not clever how would it know we was coming."

"I don't know, but animals are cleverer then you think and this horse must be special as it is the only animal survivor left."

"Yeah maybe but it's still just a horse."

"Well you're only a hedgehog."

"Shut up at lest I can move and talk."

The horse knelled down like it was telling them to go on her back. Rouge went next to the horses back she put her hand on it's back and looked at the horse to make sure it dose want them to go on her. The horse just looked cram and relaxed so Rouge put her leg on the horse very slowly and worriedly. Shadow was confused and said to her. "What are you doing?" Rouge just ignored him and jumped on the horse. The horse stands up and Rouge just hold on tight to her main very scared. The horse stand tall and brave Rouge let go of the main and looked up. She felt like she was on a white cloud that would fly her to heaven. Shadow went next to Rouge and looked up at her saying. 'Why are you on that monster how will this help our situation."

"Shadow get on."

"No way am I going on that thing."

The horse tread on Shadow foot hard and painfully. Shadow graded he's foot in pain and screamed. 'Aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw my foot my foot my foot.'

Rouge was laughing at him and said to him. "Ha, ha you know I don't think the horse like you calling her horrible name like that."

"Shut up that hurt."

"Well get on."

"No way."

The horse put her foot next to Shadows foot again. Shadow quickly moved it looking scared and worried and said. 'Ok ok I'll get on.' Rouge gabbed his hand and pulled him up. Shadow closed his eyes and was shacking like a lave. He open he eyes and he was sitting on the horse next to Rouge on the back. He graded on tight to Rouge raping his hands around her waist. Rouge looked at Shadow and said "don't be scared Shadow it's a horse have you never been riding before."

"Dose it look like I've ever been on a horse before."

"Don't worry then are go nice and slowly you're lucky I know how to rid hold on tight."

"What you mean hold on tight……"

Rouge told the horse to go and the horse stared to gallop of Shadow was screaming his head of as Rouge was just looked ahead holding on tight to the main. The horse's legs were going fast and furious. The wind was blowing hard in there faces the main and tail was flowing high and low. Shadow stops scramming and started to enjoy the rid but was still holding on tight to Rouge. They were running fast through the open filed the horse's feet was hitting hared on the ground making a click cluck pattern noise. It echo across the field filling the place with happens and life again. It was night time and there were three stars in the sky shining brightly down on them. The moon was getting brighter and the black clouds were getting smaller. It looked like there was still hope and everything was going to be back to normal in no time, but there was still something on Rouge mind that will never go and she hoped luck would come her way to. The horse stop near a lack it was still in the open field. The grass was longer and the flowers were starting to bloom. Rouge and Shadow jumped of the horse and sat next to the lack. In the lack they could see there reflection and the moons shining brightly swaying in the water. The horse got a drink from the water drinking slowly and gently. Then she went near a soft and went patch of grass and lay down. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep under the beauty of the night. Her beautiful whiteness shin in the dark of the night like a shining star seeking light through all the darkness. Shadow and Rouge was just looking in the water at there reflection but it was only showing half of them. Rouge went next to Shadow and they could see they were one because there half reflections joined together. Shadow looked at Rouge sacred Rouge smiled and said. "Look Shadow were one."

"But that's impossible."

"No not if there's love."

"Love! What are you talking about?"

"Shadow there something I need to tell you."

"What is it Rouge."

"Well I have this strong feeling for this boy and I know its love but I don't know how to tell this boy because I don't think he like's me."

"Well maybe you should tell this boy and then your find out if he like you or not."

"Ok Shadow I love you."

"What you was talking about me!"

"Well who else would I be talking about you dummy."

"Love you love me."

"Yes Shadow I love you."

"But I don't know love I'm a creation remember."

"So it doesn't mean you can't feel love you know that feeling you get inside and you just want to tell them how you feel."

Shadow and Rouge looked into each others eyes Shadow's red eyed got brighter like fire burning down and Rouge's green eyes got lighter like diamonds shining in the light. They was just looking at each other and Shadow felt something inside he never felt before Rouge smiled and Shadow smiled back. Rouge moved her mother slowly next to Shadows mouth. Shadow back of then stop just for a moment very scared Rouge looked down and upset then Shadow graded Rouge and kissed her like his never kissed before. They both let go and looked at each over Shadow looked scared because of what he had just done. Rouge holds his hand and smiled at him. Shadow put his head next to Rouge and they both fell asleep under the beauty of the night. The moon was shining brightly down on all three of them as they softy fell asleep.

In the morning Shadow and Rouge woke up Rouge looked at Shadow and smiled at him.

Shadow did a force smile hoping Rouge forgot about last night. Rouge stroked his spikes softly and said. "Shadow I haven't forgot about last night don't worry."

"Oh what happened I total forgotten."

"Don't say that I know your lying so don't try that one on me."

"Daren't oh well we better keep going anyway."

"Don't try and change the subject on me mister."

"What I think its best we forget about it ok we have the world to think about now love should be the last think on our minds right now."

"Yeah I know but it was just the two of us and I could finally tell you how I feel with out anyone getting in the way."

"Well I know how you feel now so let's just carry on."

"Ok Shadow what every you say."

They both got up and walked towards the horse. The horse beautiful blue eye open up wide and sacredly. The horse got up and looked to the skies like she was looking for a sine or something to tell her witch way to go. Shadow and Rouge was next to the horse the horse looked at them disapprovingly. She knells down slowly looking unsure. Rouge slowly got on then Shadow jumped on like a chilled going on his first pony rid. The horse got up and looked ahead standing still for a while like she was trying to find out witch way to go, but all they could see was a big open filed going on for miles and miles. She looked to the sky for one last time then galloped of. Shadow and Rouge was unsure on what or where there horse was going. The horse kept galloping on in this big open filed the wind was hitting hard on there faces and dust and dirt was slashing out from the horses feet. The sky was clear and the sun was shingling brightly. Rouge was just looking ahead hoping to find something soon while holding on tight to the horses main. Shadow was having fun letting the wind blow in his face and put his hands in the air. Shadow wasn't paying any attention on what he was doing and because the horse was going so fast he feel of. Hitting his head on the hard ground and he shouted out loud. 'Aw!' The horse stop and Rouge looked behind seeing Shadow knelling on the ground rubbing his head up and down in pain. Rouge looked stupidly at him then started to laugh her head of. The horse saw and stated to laugh at him to. Shadow looked mad at them and got up saying. "Hey stop laughing at me that wasn't funny it really hurt."

"Well maybe you should hold on tight next time you go galloping come on Shadow common sense just because you haven't been riding before."

"Hey I was only having some fun."

"Boy's theses day's all they want to do is have fun."

"Shut up girl's theses days all they want is relationship."

"Hey this has nothing to do with that."

"Yes it has all you want is me right you don't care about saving the world at all do you."

"That's just unfair you know I care about saving the world and you were the one who kissed me last night."

"Yeah just to make you happy because that's all you were after wasn't it."

"no that is so not true you know what you can walk alone then me and the horse will save the world her self's."

"Fine then I've had enough of you two anyway your following a horse."

"Well its better then following a stupid hedgehog."

"Well I'm going."

"By then!"

Shadow walk of another way to them Rouge was just mad and tell the horse to go. The horse looked at Shadow for one last time then never looked back and galloped away into the distance. The horse kept on galloping not to sure on what has just happed she got given a job but now her job wasn't going as planed and to make things worse right ahead of them was a cliff with a big gap to get to the other side. Down the cliff was a short but long river that went on for miles. You could tell if you fell down the mounting you would have no change of survival. The horse and Rouge was very stuck they couldn't go around it the only way was to jump to the other side. Rouge didn't know what to do or the horse but the horse wasn't going to give up there. She stopped and looked at the other side trying to work if she would make the jump or not. Rouge know she couldn't and was telling the horse to go to the left. The horse refused and just walked back looking at the other side. She stooped when she got a good dissent from the cliff. Rouge looked ahead and realized what the horse was going to do. She tried to stop the horse but the horse wasn't going to listen to her the horse had already made up her mind. She looked at the cliff with fire in her eye's she let the wind blow in her face and give her luck. She was scared and Rouge was terrified but the horse was not going to give up now she stomped her feet and got ready to go faster then she ever been before. Meanwhile Shadow was just walking alone with his head down he was missing Rouge and thought he had done a very stupid thing. He looked ahead of him and all he could see was an empty lifeless filed. He saw a flower but when he picked it up it die straight away. He looked at the dead flower as it slowly fell out of his hand. He looked to the sky and in the wind he could her voices of Rouge haunting him her simile was in his head and it wouldn't go away. He grabbed his head in frustration. He scrammed out loud as loud as he could then as it echoes across the empty field he could here the sound of the horse. He looked ahead and knows something wasn't right he ran as fast as he could to see what was up. He was on a high grassy hill he looked at the bottom and could see the cliff with the big gab in between. He saw the horse on the other side and saw it was going to jump he said to him self. "The horse is going to jump but she will never make it I must do something." Shadow could get to the other side from where he was he just had to ran down the high grassy hill. Shadow ran to the other side as fast as he could hoping he could do something to help them. The horse was getting ready to jump then after a quick pause she started to run as fast as she could with wind blowing viciously in there faces. Rouge was holding on tight to her main hoping she would make it to the other side. the horse was getting to the end she was scared and something inside of her was telling her to stop don't go but she was not going to give up she was very determined to do this. She got to the end and closed her eyes in fright and jumped. Rouge opened her eyes slowly and the horse was looking to the other side reaching her legs as far as possible hoping to make it. They were in the middle but the cliff was just too far the horse was going down and the both know they weren't going to make it. The horse was disappointed and ashamed in her self thinking she could make such a jump. Rouge was scared but she did not want to die right now she know this wasn't here time. Then with all her strength she stated flapping her wings. She gadded hold of the horse flying her up slowly and painfully. It was like trying to carry a car Rouge was determined to make it to the other side as well. The horse thought to her self she was very lucky to have a friend like Rouge. You see Rouge could have just left the horse and flew up her self but she didn't she cared about the horse and no matter how hard it was you never leave your friends behind because you know there would do the same to you. Shadow was on the other side he gadded Rouge arm and pulled her up. Rouge smiled at him as he was pulling her up. Rouge and the horse soon got to the other side they all fell to the ground. Shadow got up and went to Rouge she was laying on the floor weaken for what she just done. Shadow knell down to her she said to him. "Thanks Shadow for coming back I." Rouge fainted and Shadow started to shack her saying. "Rouge I what wake up!"

The horse got up and went over to Rouge she licked her on the face as a thank you for saving her life. Shadow looked at the horse and slowly put his hand on her soft face so very gently and said to her. "I'm sorry for leaving you this is all my fault I'm so sorry." The horse put her head and just smiled at Shadow he looked to Rouge again and picked her up with his two hands. The horse knelled down and Shadow slowly and carefully put Rouge on the horse. Shadow went behind Rouge holding on tight to the horses main and Rouge. The horse got up and slowly walked on so she didn't knock of Rouge. They were walking on as the horse slowly click clicked through the filed. Shadow was feeling very upset as he looked ahead he felt like it was all his fault he rubbed his head against Rouge saying. "Your be ok Rouge I promise you just have to stay strong for me now me and the horse will be here for you don't worry. I'm sorry I should have never shouted at you I'm so sorry and for running away what you expect form me anyway. Well just wake up soon Rouge I need you I do need you." The horse just kept on walking and walking she was exhausted and Shadow. They had had no food for two days and the only thing that was keeping them going was saving the world. They stopped to rest and the horse stared to eat the went long grass. The sun was still shining brightly down on them making them more exhausted and weaker. Shadow was still on the horse with Rouge and she was still unconscious like in a deep beauty sleep. Shadow asked the horse. "Ok horse witch way do we go now we've been traveling for days with hardly any food or water and we still don't know where you are taking us but I would like to get there soon so witch way is it." The horse looked up looking at the big lifeless filed seeking witch way to go. Then the horse saw it she couldn't believe her eyes the white mounting she saw in the distance. It was a rocky sonny mounting it was also very high. Clouds covered the mounting like a ghostly spirit coving it up from all to see. The horse looked at the mounting and know that is where she had to go. Shadow saw the horse looking at the mounting with her sea colored eyes and said to her. "So that where we must go to that mounting I mean are you sure it looks very deadly is it safe." The horse know that was the way to go and galloped on Shadow quickly and Shockley holed on tight to Rouge and the horses main. The horse was just looking at the mounting in the distance going as fast as she could to get there. Shadow know this was no time to go slow so he just looked angrily ahead and holed on tight with power in his eyes. The horse's feet were going so fast across the muddy grass. They ran until the sun fell slowly to the ground making the sky so many colures. It was like a rainbow but in the sky brightening but darkening the sky at the same time. The horse didn't want to stop she know if she kept on going by morning she would get to the mounting. Rouge was still in her deep sleep and Shadow was getting tiered but he know he had to stay awake for Rouge. The moon come out and the three stars shining in the sky so brightly. The black clouds coved the moon to block out its light. It was like the black clouds didn't want them to get to the mounting, but no big cloud was going to stop them. soon though it was getting really dark they stopped they couldn't see a thing and there was no lights to turn on they didn't know witch why to go. Then the horse did something no other horse in the world could ever do. She closed her eyes and her beautiful whiteness glowed so brightly she was shining like a star in the night sky she brightened up the place like a white spirit send down from god. Shadow was socked and surprised all he could see was this beautiful white shin glowing around the horse. Rouge woke up from the white light and saw the horse shining like a star and Shadow behind her she looked confused and said to Shadow. "What's going on what happened and what's up with the horse?"

"Rouge your ok it great to have you back and I don't know why the horse is shining like this why don't I tell you the whole story as we gallop on."

"Ok then lets go I guess."

Shadow tells the horse to go and the horse galloped on as fast as she could through the dark night shining like a star. In the distance the horse looked like a star following from the night sky make a wish they may just need it. As the mounting was getting closer and all will be reviled soon. So what will happen you better make that wish quick before it disappears forever?

It was near morning and they were very near the mounting now. The horse galloped up a small, grassy, hill and stopped at the top. Shadow and Rouge was fast asleep on the horse lining on each other with dribble dribbling down there faces like a waterfall. The horse NA out loud to wake them up. Shadow and Rouge got up straight away socked nearly falling of the horse. They looked up to see where they were as all there dribble fell to the ground splashing like a tire drop. They looked ahead and could see the most beautifies thing in the world the sun ruse. It may not seem very beautiful to you but the sun ruse is like a new beginning ending the horrors of the nigh with so many colures one can not explain. It brings a happy feeling inside when you see it and they had such a good view with no houses or buildings in the way just one big open space. The colures mix together to make a colours someone could never paint it is a picture no matter how hard you try you could never get the right colour. It had so many pinks, yellows, orange and whites all so many bright and happy colours it could brighten up any day. Shadow and Rouge needed brightening up as they were just about to go on there biggest challenge yet culming up the white mounting. The sun went to the sky like a flying orb. The horse looked to the mounting and so did Shadow and Rouge she said to him. "I guess we have to go up that scary very high and dangerous mounting then."

"Yep that right I mean it not that bad were only claming a 500 feet mounting with very heavy snow at the top not that bad."

"No not that bad at all well we better get ready for this."

"I'm shitting my self but I think I'm ready."

"Good then lets go, go horse."

She shouted as she kicked the horse to go the horse quickly galloped of to the mounting. Her white shin had gone and she was very worried if they were going to make it or not. The horse galloped and galloped on until they got to the very deadly mounting. The horse stopped and looked up to the skies to see how high the mounting was. Shadow and Rouge slowly got of the horse making an echo bang when they hit the ground. They looked up sacredly and very slowly and saw the highest mounting they have ever seen in there life's. They thought to them self's they would never make it to the top the mounting was very high but not the highest mounting in the world. Luckily there was a path going up the mounting they could easily walk up it. The bottom was not snowy it was rocky and out of place, but near the top there was snow deeper then 3 feet. It was still going to be hard for them and the path looked to good to be true but they weren't going to go any other way. Shadow and Rouge looked at the horse knowing she couldn't come. The horse put her head down and Shadow and Rouge stroked her to thank her for everything she's done. Rouge kindly said to her. "Thank you horse for everything you've done we would have never made it with out you thank you so much."

"Yeah you're the best I know I was annoying but thanks for putting up with me and sorry for everything you're not a stupid horse are you, you are very special."

Shadow and Rouge stopped stocking the horse and they looked at her with happiness and hope from that moment the horse know they where going to make it all the way. Shadow and Rouge turned around and the horse reared up and Na. Shadow and Rouge didn't look back they know they had to say good by, but that good by was harder then they ever thought it would be. It was like saying good by to someone who's very close to you and knowing you may never see them again. The horse didn't want to go she was going to stay just where she was just in cause they need her help and to see if they were going to make it to the top or not. Shadow and Rouge looked at the dangerous and deadly mounting for one last time they took a big breath before facing this challenge that they might not come back alive from. Shadow and Rouge hold hands and looked at each over with big wind open eyes that were filled with fear and horror, but when they smiled at each over it was like all the fear from them had just disappeared. Shadow and Rouge let go of they hands like they was saying good by forever and stared running up the path to the top of the mounting. They were running as fast as they could to the top the mounting looked very scary as they were running up. The rocks were sharp and lumpy they where all out of places like it was just about to fall on them it didn't look very stable at all. They just kept on running as just small rocks fell to the ground and when they got near the edge they had to slow down it was slippery and easy to fall down. They was being careful and watching out for rocks. The sun was beaming down on them to only make the journey harder for them. They kept on running until it was just too much for them they stared walking exhausted and out of breath Shadow sat down to rest for a while. Rouge quickly went to Shadow she sat right next to him and put her arm around him saying. "Don't worry Shadow were get to the top soon I know we well you just have to stay strong now. I'm here for you don't worry you rest as much as you want ok." Shadow looked at Rouge confusingly then stated to get mad and said. "Get your arm off me and come on lets go I just needed a little rest." Shadow got up and so did Rouge straight after then Shadow started running again and Rouge looked happily at him then she run of with him. It was not that long until they were getting weak and exhausted again they started walking on and on and on. Shadow was putting his head down he look like he could fall to the ground at any time. Rouge put her arm around Shadow to keep him going Shadow was weak and couldn't complain so he just put his arm around Rouge to support each over. They was walking on and was getting near the top there foots started to go in freezing cold snow it was so deep it went up to there knees the snow was getting in there shoes making them extra cold. The air was freezing and they were shivering like mad. It was so hared to walk in the snow they had to use all there strength to pull hared on the thick and cold snow as it dribbled down there shoes. To make things worse a snow storm came in at them the wind was blowing heard and viciously against them. The snow coming out from the sky was thick and really hurt when it hit there faces. The wind was strong and attacking them like a bully trying to push them over. The snow just kept coming and coming the wind made a horrible sound against there ears. The storm was so bad and they couldn't take it anymore they couldn't see and it was bitterly cold. Shadow fell to the ground out of exhausted and he couldn't get back up. Rouge went down and tried to get him up but she was just to exhausted as well and fell to the ground with Shadow. They thought they was going to die know one could save them now. They caudal up to each other to keep each over worm they was laying on the white snowy ground snuggling up to each other. Shadow said to Rouge weakly and quietly. "Rouge I'm sorry for bring you up here I should have went alone I'm so sorry."

"No Shadow I wanted to come with you I love you I guess this is the end then."

"No don't say that it's not the end ok maybe it is."

"Shadow I just wanted you to be happy."

"Me to Rouge I wanted you to be happy and before I go I do love you."

"Oh shadow I don't want to die I love you Shadow please don't go."

"I love you to Rouge forever and forever."

Shadow closed his eyes in the misty windy snow Rouge cried her eye's out as she gazed in Shadow's eyes and said for the last time. "Shadow please don't go I will go with you and we can be with everyone else good by world I want to be with my Shadow now." She slowly and unsurely closed her eyes in the snow at the top of the white mounting. The snowy wind slowly below on them and it was like it was carrying them to heaven. They could be at peace at last with everyone else together as one. Is this the end for Shadow and Rouge well they wake up or are they truly dead?

It was night and the moon was out shining brightly down on the empty world and they were no stars in the sky like the word had ended. At the top of the mounting the wind had stopped and the storm had gone all the snow was on the floor the wind was cram and everywhere was peaceful. There were no sounds not even the wind was blowing past just compete silent. In the snow there was a lump on the ground like a small snowy hill. All of a sudden two head put out of the snow it was Shadow and Rouge there were alive it's a miracle. They shock of all the snow that bared them under then they looked at each over not to sure on what went on. Then they remembered and looked at them self's thinking how could they survive something like that. Then they looked at each other and all around thinking was it a dram where they in heaven then they slowly and sacredly touched each others faces. It felt real and they could feel it they was alive and they was on the mounting still. They looked at each other again after they stopped touching each others faces and looked confused at each other. Shadow said confusedly to Rouge. "What went on I thought we die in that storm."

"Well the storm stopped now and its night we must have been unconscious in the snow for a long time."

"But I was sure we die."

"Well I guess miracles do happen."

Shadow was still confused and Rouge looked up seeing they were very near the top of the mounting. They couldn't see in the snowy misty storm, but now they could see so clearly they were very near the top she shouted in excitement. "Shadow look the top is just up there were so close to the top come on."

"What."

Rouge ran to the top Shadow was still confused but didn't want to get left behind so he ran up with her. Soon they both got to the top it was so beautiful you could see everything from the top and there was no ghostly like clouds in the way. The beauty of the night darkening the fields with dark colors to scare people. It may have been scary and dark but the beauty of it from a high hill is unexplainable. Rouge and Shadow took a good look at the view with there big wide eyes then went looking around at the top for something to help them with there quest. It was small and flat at the top covered in snow there was just nothing. Shadow was mad thinking they come all this way for nothing he got in a stress kicking the snow and mooning. Rouge was still looking around and saw this big rock near the edge of the mounting. It was tall and wide and when Rouge when next to it she could see it had words writing all over it. She looked at Shadow confused and shouted to him. "Shadow stop getting into a stress and look over here on this rock." Shadow stopped kicking and looked at Rouge angrily then went other to her and said. "What is it Rouge it's just a rock with words writing on it what words writing on it what's it saying."

"I don't know."

"Well could you read it out loud to me I can't read ok." Rouge looked angrily at him then know he wasn't joking so she read it out loud. "If you are reading this right now then the world as you know it must have disappeared. You and your friend that is reading this right now are the chosen ones. I'm sure you are wondering what has happed and why you were the only ones left with the help of your trusty animal the white horse." Shadow and Rouge looked at each over sacred and worried. Then Rouge slowly put her head back and carried on reading. "So to show you what has happed and what you must do you must close your eyes and concentrated don't look back close your eyes don't open them until well your know." Shadow and Rouge looked at each other again very sacred but they had to stay strong the world was depending on them. They hold hands for support and very sacred and slowly closed there eyes. The black you see when you close your eyes was turning to colures so many flashing lights like in a disco but with no music. Then there eyes automatically opened and they were in the city with all the people around. Shadow already had this dream and said to Rouge. "I've seen this before in my dream when I was unconscious."

"Really well I saw the black cloud in real life and this is just like it was before the black cloud come."

"Did you see the light coming out of the black cloud?"

"Yes then…."

"You woke up in the forest."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I woke up when the light come out too I don't know what happed next."

"Me never I guess were going to find out though."

"Yeah you ready for this."

"More then are ever be you."

"I think so."

The black could was coming all over the world again and the people was running and shouting not seeing Shadow and Rouge. Shadow and Rouge looked at the black cloud sacred and very worried. Then the light come out Shadow and Rouge opened there moths and eye's in excitement. The light come down on the world like a big laser been. Then more lights come down it was bright and yellow. Shadow and Rouge was confused still thinking what could a light do to all the people. Then when all the lights came down all over the world in every country something amazing yet imposable happed. When all the lights came down everything just disappeared all animal and human all gone. Just the dust and wind below and all the lights went back to the black cloud. then the black cloud evilly just disappeared like it had done it's job. Everywhere was empty again where did all the people and animals go. Shadow and Rouge looked confused and scared at each other thinking what happen to everyone. Then they woke up in the mounting again right at the tope near the big rock. Shadow and Rouge felt a bite dizzy and for a monument they thought it was a dram. Then seeing everything again they know they had to stop thinking that it was a just dream it was real and the world needed them. Rouge looked at Shadow then remember the rock and run to it. Shadow just remember it as well and went to Rouge. Rouge looked to see where she was and started reading it out loud again. "Now you have seen this I will tell you the story of the black cloud." Rouge looked strangle at Shadow he just got mad and said. "Well carry on then."

"Ok, ok it's not like your reading this."

"Well if I could read I would be doing a better job then you."

"You sure about that you don't even know how to read."

"It's not my fault I was born to fight not read."

"Ok let my carry on then."

Rouge turned her head angrily and stared reading it out loud again. "It all stars so many years ago when there were not so many people on the world and animals were at the top of the food chain. There was a magical man called Neo he was a powerful man and he wanted the world to live in peace and harmony. He was afraid the world will turn into a place no one will want to live in. So he mad an evil black cloud and if the world ever turn horrible and deadly the black cloud would come over the world and turn everything to dust. Every living thing would become a piece of dust. However there would be two chosen ones and a trust horse these chosen one could break the spell and turn everything back to normal but much better then it was before. So you see you must break the spell and there is only one way you can do this. You must get the emerald out from the rock to do this you must use your powers with in you. Close your eyes and concentrate then the emerald will come to you chosen ones." Shadow and Rouge looked at each other knowing what to do. They looked at the rock and hold hands and use all they strength and clenched there theist with there other hand. They closed there eye's with power squeezed really hard to get out all of there power from with in. A black glow went over Shadow like a black cloud crating a storm. A white glow went over Rouge like a shining diamond. Soon all there power drained from them like an empty shell. The emeralds came out from the rock and fell to the snowy floor. Shadow and Rouge feel to the group after using all there powers it was like everything had been suck out of them. They opened there eye's and graded there emerald with all there strength. Shadow had a small but deadly black emerald. Rouge had a small but beautiful white emerald. Both emeralds shined a bright and colorful light around them. Rouge holding the emerald got up and went to the rock slowly and out of breath she looked like she had been running for hours. She got to the rock and knelled down to read the rest. Shadow crawled over to the rock and sat up next to Rouge also out of breath. Rouge stared reading the rest very slowly and out of breath. "O….k n…o…w you have the emerald you must use the power of both of them and say the magic words. You must both say at the same time world, world oh great old world may we take you back forever and forever and we will never portray you again. Say this at the same time and all your wishes will come true." Rouge looked at Shadow with the emerald in her hand and showed it to Shadow. Shadow got his emerald out showing it to Rouge. They both got up with more power in them then they put there emerald together and hold hands in there other hands. Rouge said to Shadow happily. "You know what to say."

"I think so yes I do."

"Good when I say go we both say it at the same time ok."

"Sure sounds good to me lets save the world then."

"Ok then lets go."

"What now."

"Yes now."

"Ok let's go."

Shadow and Rouge both said out loud at the top of there voices and at the tope of the mounting. "World, world oh great old world may we take you back forever and forever and we will never portray you again." The diamonds glowed so brightly and spread all across the world it shin brighter then the sun on a really hot day. It was giving the world a life a purpose a flower a tree even a small little seed that could turn into a very big tree. Lift stared to appear again and the world was truing back to normal. You could hear voices of people again and even the noise of animals was appearing again from the forest or the open fields. Everywhere was turning back to normal all across the world. Everyone just went on with there lives as normal unaware of what had happed. Shadow and Rouge could hear voices and noises again and the birds flying in the sky waiting for there pray. Shadow and Rouge know they did it they finished there quest and the world was a better place now so they thought. They both jumped in excitement and happiness like two little children. They looked at each over in joy and gave each over a big hug. Then Rouge saw there were more words written on the rock she hadn't read. She stooped hugging Shadow and had a very worried face expression. She slowly walks over to the rock and looked at what she didn't read. Shadow was confused and went to Rouge then said to her confusingly. "What's going on what you doing?"

"Shadow look there's more on the rock I haven't read.'

"Well what's it say?"

"Are read it out then I guess now the world is at peace again there is only one more thing you must do to make the world stay in Pease and harmony and never turn evil again. One of you must take your life for the world. One of you must trap your self in the emerald forever and never see the world again. You will not live, but it will be for the world and to make everywhere at peace again. One of you must choice who this one will be this is your quest and if you don't do this the world will never be at peace again. Choice wisely my friends and be at peace forever." Shadow and Rouge looked at each over knowing it would not be a happy ending after all. They looked down trying to take in what they have just heard think what would they do they both didn't want to lose each over. They looked at each over with tries slowly coming down there faces like a drip of water. They didn't know what to do Rouge smiled sadly at Shadow and touched his face with her soft and gently hand. Then said to him as she was crying slowly. "Shadow I wanted us to be together forever but I guess that will never happen now the world need us I think it best that I go I want you to live a happy life. Please don't forget about me and I will always be in your heart."

"Rouge no."

"No Shadow I've made up my mind you can't change it now so please let me go."

"No Rouge I won't let you go I will go I want you to be happy I need you."

"Shadow I love you but it's my time now."

"No don't say that Rouge if you go I will go to."

"But Shadow I want you to be happy."

"I will be happy with you."

"Shadow."

Rouge cuddled up to Shadow and Shadow put his arms around Rouge they where both crying cuddling up to each over. Shadow let go and got up he hold the emerald in his hand scarily but very brave and ready. Rouge got up and run to him she hold her emerald in her hand and graded Shadows arm witch had the emerald in. she said with tries poring out of her eyes like rain. "Shadow no I will go not you I won't let you go."

"No Rouge I will go this is for me and me only I'm only an invention anyway it time that I died."

"No Shadow I can't live with out you if you go I will go to."

"But Rouge you can live a happy life you can make the world happy place."

"No Shadow I will only be happy when I'm with you dead or alive if you go I go."

Rouge and Shadow smiled at each other for one last time then looked at the world for one last time. They looked back at each other with happy and sad tried in there eyes. Then slowly closed there eyes knowing they would never open them again. Shadow hold on to Rouge hand Rouge hold on to Shadow's other hand. There love between them was glowing like a shining shooting star coming down from the night. They know they could live happier together no matter where they was going to go. The horse at the bottom of the mounting saw everything was back to normal and also saw the white shin at the top of the mounting. The horse know she would never see her friend again but was happy to know they made it but only half way. The horse know she did her job and was time to go home back to where she belonged. The horse reared up for one last time in this world then like magic disappeared in to the wind. It was like she wasn't ever there I guess were never know about that horse and where she came from but sometime is better of that way. Shadow and Rouge was still shining like a star ready to explode and when stars explode they die just like these beautiful stars it was there time to go. Before they disappeared forever when they closed there eyes very near each other they both slowly and magically kissed for the last time. It was a kiss more powerful then another thing in the world and would keep them together forever and ever. That kiss will take them to a better place somewhere far away from all evil and hate. The flash of light exploded completely silently but so brightly like a star dieing in space. Then there was nothing right on top of the mounting there were just two very beautiful emeralds shining brightly together. Then there shin just disappeared and was just two emeralds sitting on the snow very near each other and nothing could spelt them up now. They can live in Pease at last together forever will they ever see the world again are they gone forever. People may never know what Shadow and Rouge did to save the world but as long as the world is in Pease now I guess that will be good enough for Shadow and Rouge. Just knowing what they did for the world even if know one will never know is good enough for them. The snow was coving up the emeralds like sending them of to heaven. Will they ever be found I guess that is just another mystery in life that we may never know? Is this what you wanted to happen maybe not but happy ending are very wear these days but in a way it is a happy ending for the people just not for Shadow and Rouge, but they will always be remember as the two heroes who took there life to saved the world. So this is the end for Shadow and Rouge but will they live again? There love between them will never end though it will stay together like a rose in the snow frozen but not dead.

THE END

By

Becky

Burst


End file.
